Be My Valentine
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: EO and CF! More sum inside.


Be My Valentine

A/N: Elliot is an idiot. Going back to Kathy was a very bad idea. She left him. She started the divorce proceedings. She asked Olivia to make Elliot sign the divorce papers. She said that she didn't love him like that anymore. He just needs to move on. Maybe not with Olivia but just let Kathy go.

A/N: Happy post-V-Day everybody!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Summary: It is Elliot's first Valentines Day without Kathy. Olivia has never had a real Valentine. Maybe they can find some comfort in each other's arms. EO! CF too! Long ONESHOT!**

Special Victims Unit

Squad Room

One Police Plaza

Wednesday, February 14

Olivia was sitting at her desk that snowy morning, waiting to see if anyone would show up. She smiled as Briscoe and Don walked in. Don smiled and winked at her. Briscoe just waved. She then heard John and Fin arguing in the hall. "Good morning guys," she said as they walked in.

"Morning," John yawned as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Hey! What do you think?" Fin said opening a small box that held diamond stud earrings.

"Fin?" She said looking at him puzzled.

"They're for Casey. You think she'll like them?" Fin smiled and waited for a response.

"You like her that much, huh?"

"I think she's the one Liv," he said excitedly.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Benson, Special Victims Unit," Olivia said as she motioned to Fin to wait a minute.

"Olivia. It's Casey."

"Hey! What's up?" Olivia said trying to say that it was Casey on the phone.

"Fin and I are going out to dinner tonight," Casey said nervously.

"I know."

"Yeah well I don't know what to do. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. I think he might be the one," Casey said almost sounding scared.

Do what your heart is telling you to do. They're all here so I have to go. See you later," Olivia said telling Casey that Fin was right next to her.

"Ok bye."

"That was her, wasn't it?" Fin said blushing.

Um…yeah," Olivia said nervously. "She said she'll see you tonight."

Fin smiled at the thought.

A postman walked into the squad room with a medium sized box. He looked around. "Delivery for Olivia Benson!"

"That's me!" She said jumping out of her chair.

"Here you go miss," the man said handing her the package.

She smiled as she laid the box on her desk. _I wonder who it is from?_ She thought as she began to open it. There was a card on top and she picked it out. She ripped it open and began to read:

_Liv,_

_I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything for V-Day you might want to go out for dinner. I hope this isn't being to forward to soon. I care about you a lot._

_Love,_

_Your not so SECRET admirer El!_

_PS: I hope you like the gift and there is more where that came from._

She smiled and rummaged through the box. She pulled out a smaller box. _What is he up to?_ She opened the box to find a smaller box. This one was velvet and had a symbol for a local jeweler on it. She opened it slowly. Inside was a necklace and earrings with three diamonds each. She gasped as a key fell out on to her desk. Attached to it was a note:

_Be my Valentine for life!_

She smiled and took the key in her hand.

Elliot walked into the squad room and smiled watching her looking at the key, the jewelry and the card. He took a small box out of his pocket and looked at it quickly before putting it back.

Olivia looked up and saw Elliot standing in the door. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed a tender kiss on his lips.

Fin and John looked at each other and smiled. They reached over and gave each other a high five.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot said as he pulled back.

"I love you, El," Olivia said smiling.

"So will you move in with me?" Elliot said excitedly.

"Of course," she responded kissing him again.

They walked over to their desks and Elliot picked up the necklace. Olivia pulled her hair up as he put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed breathlessly.

"You're beautiful," he said turning her face for their eyes to meet.

That night Fin and Elliot were waiting for the girls at the restaurant.

Casey and Olivia walked into the foyer of the restaurant. They hung their coats up and walked over to Elliot and Fin. Casey fell into Fin's embrace as they kissed softly. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and they kissed passionately.

They all go over to their table and sit down. They each order drinks and food. Then when dessert came up Fin looked over at Elliot and Olivia. Elliot winked and Olivia smiled softly.

Fin took the box out of his pocket. He smiled at Casey as he opened the box. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he said smiling seeing the breathless expression on her face.

"Fin, they're beautiful," she gasped.

"Beautiful earrings for a beautiful woman," he said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Elliot and Olivia smiled at them and then each other.

"Your turn dude," Fin said teasingly to Elliot.

Sweetie, you got me all this. You didn't have to do anything else," she said laying a hand on the necklace.

"Remember earlier when I gave you my key and I asked you to 'Be my Valentine for life'?" Elliot said taking Olivia's left hand in his right.

She smiled and nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He knelt down next to her and took the small box out of his back pocket.

"Olivia you have been my partner at work for eight years. You are my best friend. I trust you and I love you more than anyone. I missed you so much when you were gone. I didn't know what to do with myself. You are the only solid rock in my life. I want to wake up every day for the rest of our lives next to you. I want the first and last thing I look at every day to be your beautiful brown eyes. So Olivia Benson, will you marry me," he said opening the box.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded again. She smiled and wrapped him up in a kiss.

The small dinning room roared with applause.

Later that night the group went back to Olivia's apartment and celebrated.

"Valentine's Day is almost over," Casey pointed out looking to the clock.

"I think this was the best Valentine's Day I have ever had," Olivia said smiling up at Elliot.

Fin got up. "I better get going."

"I'll come with you," Casey said smiling.

Fin nodded and then looked at Elliot and Olivia. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye you two," Olivia laughed teasingly.

They walked out and Olivia stood up. She pulled Elliot up and then walked towards the bedroom. She motioned for him to come with her by waving her finger. They went into the bedroom and Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed. Elliot sat next to her and began to kiss her neck.

"Why?" Olivia said suspiciously.

"Why, what honey?" Elliot said looking at her confused.

"Why all of this, all of a sudden?" She began. "You and Kathy just finalized your divorce les than a month ago." She continued. "You buy me jewelry. You ask me to move in with you. Then you ask me to be your wife all in the same night. This just seems a little fast." 

"I know. I'm sorry. I…I love you. I have always loved you. Kathy may be the mother of my children but you are the love of my life. We have known each other for more than eight years now. You knew more about me and understand me better than Kathy ever would have and ever will. It just feels right. Knowing that we will be together for the rest of ours lives. I love you more than life it self and I never want to lose you again. I have lost you too many times and I never want to lose you again," he admitted beginning to cry.

"I love you too," she said crying too. "I just was so overwhelmed by the suddenness of it all. You are the only man I have ever felt this way about and it just scared me knowing that. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I am so happy to be with you. I will be thrilled to be your wife," she said smiling and taking his hand.

They kissed and held each other the rest of the night.


End file.
